Rugby Conspiracy
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: After Alfred's first rugby match, he want's to play. However shall Arthur cope? Really bad title I know but bear with me. I may possibly write another chapter depending on the feedback!


**A/N - Hey guys this is my first Axis Powers: Hetalia fic, I don't know much about rugby (or American football) so don't expect epic detail when I describe the actual match. This isn't an England/America fic, well in a romantic sense anyway. I will write one later but I've been meaning to write this for ages and I refuse to procrastinate any longer. Anyway I know that the timeline is way off, when Arthur still cared for (I don't want to say owned) Alfred the national sports would have been horse racing and/or cricket. So I apologise about this to those who care but it has to be rugby to work. Thanks. Oh and don't ask about the title I just couldn't think of anything better.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, nor am I making a profit from this fiction. I merely created the plot. Thanks.**

Rugby Conspiracy 

Arthur Kirkland otherwise known as England was clutching onto the tiny hand of his charge, Alfred Jones also known as America. Today Arthur was taking Alfred to his first rugby match. And what a perfect day for rugby it was. The sun although shining was covered by clouds and a light rain drizzled making the crisp London air crisper.

Arthur breathed deeply and sighed happily, it wasn't often that he got to spend the day with Alfred. Being a Giant Empire wasn't easy. And Arthur wasn't the only ecstatic one; Alfred was excitedly bouncing from foot to foot with childish impatience. Arthur couldn't help but grin, Alfred may be a pain in the arse at times, but he was an adorable pain in the arse.

He chuckled and gripped Alfred at the hips, hefting him up onto his shoulders, whilst Alfred giggled and clapped excitedly. Pushing through the crowd, the stadium loomed above them with booming applause echoing from within. Anticipation curled in Arthur's stomach. There was nothing better than a good ol' rugby match, well besides a nice cup of tea that is.

Entering the stadium and finding their seats proved a difficult task but Arthur pulled through. Sitting down he and Alfred waited impatiently for the players to arrive. Their patience was awarded moments later when the thuggish English tromped through the clumpy grass and pliable mud. The certainly were a threatening bunch, with their bulging muscles showing their brutish strength and their intimidating growls imitating those of mythical beasts.

The Welsh came stomping through, their players dwarfed when placed beside the animalistic English. But they certainly weren't someone you would like to cuddle into at night. Alfred suddenly pointed at a heavily built ape faced man whilst giggling almost manically; Arthur failed to see the humour but chuckled under his breath at his charge's exuberance.

Almost simultaneously the entire stadium got to their feet, stomping and roaring out their support. Arthur included. With a roar the players charged towards each other with the power and speed of raging bulls. With an almighty crash they collided, in a feat that could have broken any other man's bones. The entire crowd winced but quickly continued with their stomping and cheering.

Arthur was sure he would regret his screaming later, but it was nothing a good cup of Earl Grey couldn't fix. They watched, enraptured as the ball passed from player to player. Score after score, England was I the lead. Arthur was sure he would bite through his lip with anxiousness. The whistle blew and the entire English section rumbled with applause. Jumping, screaming and crying.

Later that day as Arthur was sitting in his comfy chair in front of the fire, a cup of tea in his left hand and Hamlet in the other. Just then he heard the soft padding of tiny feet running towards his study. Arthur grinned into his cup and not moments later Alfred burst through the door. "Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred squealed, Arthur grinned "I wanna play rugby!" he exclaimed excitedly. Arthur clicked his tongue ad looked down at Alfred "It's I want to, I want to play rug- wait WHAT?!" Arthur sputtered, the multiple health hazards whirling through his head. "No, you are NOT playing such a violent-". He was yet again cut off when he caught sight of Alfred's face.

Lip wobbling pathetically, eyes wide with large tears pooling in the corner. It was possibly the best kicked puppy dog face he had ever seen. Arthur groaned massaging his temples, attempting to fight the oncoming headache. "Okay, fine you win, you can play rugby," he said "God grant me strength" was mumbled into his hands, unheard by an ecstatic Alfred.

***

Arthur stood in front of Alfred in an almost military pose. Alfred looked up at him; the drifting thought of what he had gotten himself into went through his mind before it was dispelled quickly, excitement overruling his common sense. Arthur blew the whistle and Alfred charged, but halfway towards his target he tripped, skidding to a halt. Arthur ran towards him, inspecting him for any wounds he saw that he grazed his knee. Rushing into the house he came out with some knee and elbow pads. Strapping them on securely he helped Alfred up and patted his head.

This my dear readers was the beginnings of American football.

***

Several months later, if you were to look over England's fence you would see a young boy playing 'rugby' with multiple layers of padding that seemed to be made of England's mattresses. Alfred though, didn't seem to mind.

Arthur watched Alfred from the kitchen window, sipping at his tea whilst making sure Alfred didn't hurt himself. Though he couldn't see how that could be possible, after all he didn't use his good mattress for nothing. Sighing in satisfaction he placed his teacup in the sink and rolled up his sleeves. But before he could do so, he heard a rather loud crash echoing from the garden. Looking up with trepidation, he saw Alfred lying face down on the ground.

Eyes widening with worry, he rushed out into the garden. Reaching down towards Alfred he gently turned him over where he instantly noticed the swollen red bump jutting out from Alfred's forehead. Arthur sighed, looks like he's going to need a helmet.

A/N - Hey guy's thanks for reading, I'm thinking of maybe adding a second chapter but I want other's opinion on this chapter first. But if I was to continue this it would only be an extra chapter, cause I only have one other idea for it. So drop a review and say if you want another chapter! Thanks for reading!

ShamefacedShambles ~x


End file.
